


unexpected significant event

by samalander



Category: ST:AOS - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Panties, Pink Panties, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov gets Hikari a little something for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected significant event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoinautumn (maybetwice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/gifts).



> [](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/)**echoinautumn** asked me today, of all days, for a fic involving "team gold, gender swap, Jim as a man wearing pink panties, midnight, and peanut butter". All this, after I bought her a grilled cheese sandwich and watched Ke$ha videos and traumatized her for life.

_**FIC: unexpected significant event**_  
 **Title:** unexpected significant event  
 **Author:** [](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/profile)[**_samalander**](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/)  
 **Fandom:** ST:AOS  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Wordcount:** 453  
 **Warnings:** genderswap, threesome  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Chekov/female!Sulu+Kirk  
 **Summary:** Chekov gets Hikari a little something for their anniversary.  
 **Notes:** [](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/profile)[**echoinautumn**](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/) asked me today, of all days, for a fic involving "team gold, gender swap, Jim as a man wearing pink panties, midnight, and peanut butter". All this, after I bought her a grilled cheese sandwich and watched Ke$ha videos and traumatized her for life.  
 **Disclaimer:** Star Trek is property of people who are not me.

Technically, beta shift ends at 2300, but after running the reports and signing out to Mitchell and grabbing a quick peanut butter sandwich in the mess, Hikari doesn't get back to her quarters until after midnight.

She's expecting to find Pavel asleep, probably in her bed, definitely snoring his damn fool head off. What she's not expecting is Jim Kirk to be wrapped around him in a charming embrace.

She pauses in the doorway a moment, drinking in the sight of the two men together, their pale skin looking a little sallow from lack of sun and the crisp white sheets. She thinks of her brothers, at home in San Francisco, and how they used to throw sheets over their heads and play at being ghosts. The men in her bed here, on the ship, wouldn't need the sheets; they're already translucent enough to pass.

She's not sure how long she stands and watches them sleep, but eventually Jim stirs and opens one languid eye at her, a sleepy smile playing at his lips.

"Hey," he croaks, and he elbows Chekov who whimpers but doesn't wake. "You're late."

She takes a few steps into the room, sweeping for other surprises, but there don't seem to be any. "Didn't know I was expected," she shrugs, and begins toeing off her boots. "You two fuck in my bed?"

Jim shakes his head and pushes the covers back to reveal a pair of shockingly pink panties that seem to be straining with the effort of containing his package.

"Pavel wanted to wrap me up nice for you, a present."

She raises an eyebrow and reaches behind her to trigger the fastenings of her uniform, which slips forward as it undoes itself, baring her bare shoulders to her captain and sleeping lover.

"What did I do to get a present?"

Jim pokes Pavel again, and this time he rolls over. He starts when he sees Hikari with her uniform in a puddle at her feet, chest exposed because why wear a bra if you don't need one. In fact, Pavel seems to be the odd one out at this party, because her panties aren't too far off from Jim's and she wonders, slightly horrified, if he's wearing HER underwear.

"Happy anniversary!" Pavel chirps, sitting up and holding out a hand to her. "I got you a captain!"

She crosses the room to join the men, kneeling on the bed between them. They've done this before, this little menage-a-trois, and she knows the moves, but she still leans into Pavel's ear as Jim's hands find her waist and pull her down.

"Our anniversary isn't for three months," she whispers, and his breath is hot on her neck.

"I know," he says, hands tangling with Jim's as they hold her between them, and she doesn't mind at all if he's lying, because somehow it all seems worth it.


End file.
